


Can't take it anymore

by merihn



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-30
Updated: 2009-01-30
Packaged: 2017-10-02 04:58:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merihn/pseuds/merihn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for the <a href="http://oxoniensis.livejournal.com/394717.html">Porn Battle</a> on LJ.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Can't take it anymore

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [Porn Battle](http://oxoniensis.livejournal.com/394717.html) on LJ.

John tightened his grip on the arms of the chair he’s sitting on, the effort to keep from jumping up and getting the hell over there and onto the bed almost too much for him.

Rodney groaned low in his throat and arched his back a bit, and Ronon gripped his hips tighter, thrusting even harder than before. And it’s all on display for John, all that sweaty, bare skin, Rodney’s face contorted with pleasure, Ronon’s thick cock disappearing between his ass cheeks.

“Touch yourself,” Rodney managed, “C’mon, Sheppard-”

Ronon pulled his hips sharply, snapping forward at the same time and Rodney choked on the words, garbled into nonsense. John let himself open his pants - finally – shoved them down his thighs and sighed in relief as his cock sprang free. He looked up to see Rodney’s eyes on him, on his cock, and took it in hand, stroking lightly.

Ronon growled and fucked Rodney harder, almost pushing him face-first into the bed. As John watched, he suddenly pulled back, settled on his heels, and Rodney’s face showed the surprise and loss of being empty before Ronon yanked him back, pulling Rodney onto his cock.

They both groaned this time, eyes closing, and John had to grip himself tightly just to keep from coming.

Ronon’s arms bulged as he lifted Rodney up and down on his cock, hips rolling with the movement. Rodney’s head rolled back onto Ronon’s shoulder, his eyes closed, mouth slightly open, small panting noises accompanying the moans that indicated his pleasure. His cock was almost purple, hard and thick against his belly and John’s mouth watered as he watched it bob with their movements.

“Think he wants to suck it,” Ronon murmured. John looked up to see Ronon’s hand on Rodney’s face, making him look at John as he pressed his mouth to Rodney’s ear. Rodney gasped and jerked and he clearly tightened around Ronon, because he let go of Rodney’s face and slammed up.

“Oh, fuck,” Rodney gasped, focusing on John. “Do you? Oh, shit-”

John was up and on his knees by the bed before Rodney’d even stopped talking, leaned in and took Rodney’s cock into his mouth.

Ronon thrust up hard, Rodney slid deep into John’s mouth, making him gag a bit before he relaxed, getting it under control and sucking eagerly.

Rodney babbled incoherently, cock swelling in John’s mouth, his fingers making their way into John’s hair to tug and twist as he sucked. Rodney choked out a warning before he flooded John’s mouth. John hadn’t even considered pulling off, and swallowed awkwardly as Ronon’s thrusts faltered and finally stilled.

John pressed his hand against his own crotch, barely rubbed his cock before he was coming, hips jerking as he pulled off Rodney and heaved in air.

Rodney reached down and pulled at his shoulder, and John dragged himself up, flopping onto the bed as Rodney and Ronon arranged themselves, Rodney in the middle. Rodney grabbed John’s face as soon as he could and dragged him into a heated kiss.

Ronon’s hand was on his arm when Rodney finally pulled back, and he looked up to see Ronon propped up on his elbow, watching them. Ronon smirked when John’s eyes met his and leaned over Rodney to press their mouths together. Rodney made an undignified whimpering sound as John opened straight away to Ronon’s tongue.

It was hot and deep, and if John hadn’t just come hard enough to almost pass out, he’d be ready again now, for whatever Ronon wanted to do.

*


End file.
